Halfa Ghost Hunter Meets Vampire Vampire Hunter
by Kree Minory
Summary: Crossover with Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. Henry meets a new friend and Danny learns that ghosts aren't the only 'mythical' creatures out there.


**Actually crossover with Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.**

Twenty years after the Accident, Danny sits in a bar on a dare to see if he can get drunk. Many drinks later, someone tries to talk to him.

Danny sighed as he picked up his third shot of his tenth concoction.

He'd been dared by Tucker to see if he could get drunk as a halfa. He had avoided it for as long as he could because of the ghosts, but his best friend had cornered him away from Sam earlier this evening and reminded him of the Christmas Truce before dragging him to the nearest bar and ordering some concoction or other for both of them. As the bartender had given both men their shots, Tucker had told him to only give alcohol to Danny so they could see how long it took him to get flat drunk. Danny had glared at Tucker who grinned and patted the Ecto-Deflector he was wearing, with its holstered Fenton Lipstick.

So here he was at the bar while Tucker was drinking a glass of water across the room, flirting with his wife.

The man that had slid in next to him a couple of hours ago raised an eyebrow as he downed the shot and asked for something else because that tasted terrible.

"You know," he said as the bartender slid a shot of something blue and green, "A man only gets that drunk if he's going to kiss a woman or kill a man. Which are you?" he asked as he patted the halfa's shoulder in a way that would put a drunk off balance and drop something.

Danny raised an eyebrow as the man looked faintly surprised. "Neither," he answered. "My friend paid the bartender extra to only give me alcohol. When I asked for water earlier when he left me for his wife, the bartender gave me something that looked like water and tasted like the worst thing I've ever had the misfortune of putting in my mouth. Between you and me, that is definitely saying something."

"Why would your friend do something like that?" the man asked curiously, taking off his sunglasses.

The half ghost shrugged. "In college, he dragged me to a party. All they had was beer. We were there for three hours and I ended up driving him home after we both drank about three cases. Even got pulled over and tested."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the cop said to make Tucker some cruddy tasting tea in the morning and said I was good to go. Apparently that got him thinking about whether or not I could get drunk. He's been on my case for six months and he finally dragged me here when my wife was out of town for an environmental meeting about purple-back gorillas in Europe."

"That's some friend, making sure you don't get in trouble."

Danny snorted. "More like protecting himself. Sam still wears combat boots. She's also got killer aim with everything in the weapons vault at my parents' place."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, everything in our own vault comes from their vault. They also have a few things we don't. We've been using their inventions since we were fourteen."

The man sat looking at him for a moment before asking, "Are you normally this open with strangers?"

Danny opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, cocking his head to the side to think. "Hunh," he said after a moment of thought. "Not really." He looked at the blue green drink he'd been given and realized it was the fifth one he'd had.

"Then you are drunk," the man said. "Name's Henry," he held out his hand.

"Danny," Danny shook the man's hand. "If that's the case, then I can go home. Excuse me, I really want to get home tonight. I've already run up Tucker's tab enough. See you around."

Henry smiled, "Maybe."

Danny grabbed Tucker and they walked out. Valerie drove them both home, starting with Danny.

The halfa sighed as he looked at his house. Tucker had put up the ghost shield to get Danny to come with him and forgotten to put it down before going home with his wife. He would go to his parents', but they kept their shield up 24/7 during holidays. Probably his fault, really. Or the Ghost Writer's.

He shrugged and eyed the cars driving down the street before heading to an alley ten blocks away from his house. There was an emergency hidey hole there that he could make a portal in. He'd go to the Ghost Zone and stay with a friend or find his way to the portal in his basement.

Before he could reach the alley, though, he felt a violent shiver run down his spine. He paused and looked around, but no mist had emerged from his mouth and it was Truce time anyway. Danny shrugged off his unease and made to continue before he was jumped and dragged into the nearby alley.

"Ancients," he yelped as his captors threw him with surprising force into the opposite wall.

"Well," a voice said, "You're not far off."

Danny looked up to see a well dressed man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply. "If Vlad sent you, you might as well leave. I thought he got the message two years ago, but he's proven me wrong before."

"Vlad? I don't know any Vlad's," the man frowned. "And I don't work for people. People work for me."

"Then why are you after me?"

The man said nothing as his lackeys moved past him.

"Back off Adam, he's not after you."

The well dressed man turned to face the alley opening and the group saw Henry standing there.

"I will be if you don't let me go, though," Danny growled, resisting the urge to let his eyes flash green.

Adam scoffed. "What could you possibly do to me?"

Danny started as his lackeys turned invisible and Henry cursed.

Before they could touch him, though, Danny pulled out a basic-looking ecto-gun and fired three shots, one for each lackey. They all looked surprised when they shifted back to the visible spectrum.

Danny pulled out a small tube and pressed a button. "The invisible trick only works on amateurs," he said as the saber-like blades sprung out. "I'm not an amateur."

Adam growled and spun on Henry. "How did you train him without us knowing?" he snarled.

"Oh, please," Danny said as he threw a lackey over his shoulder into the wall. "I've been fighting ghosts since I was fourteen. You are either overshadowed, or you're something new to my experience," he grunted as one of the lackeys got in a good punch before kicking him into a dumpster. "Either way, this is my town and I'd appreciate if you'd leave before I learn if you can fit into a Thermos."

"Ghosts?" Adam scoffed. "They haven't been in this world for centuries."

Danny let his eyes flash this time. "Then you are behind the times, old man. There are at least three permanent portals to their world, two being in this town. If you aren't careful, I'll throw you to Walker for disturbing the peace."

"And what do you expect this Walker to do?"

"He is the self-proclaimed warden of the GZ. His job in his jail is executioner, judge, executioner, jury, and executioner," Danny smirked.

There was a pause. "You said executioner three times."

"That's his favorite part of the job."

Adam then lunged at Danny, his face distorting and teeth becoming too long to fit in his mouth. Danny side-stepped easily and punched him in the jaw with a yawn. "Too easy. Are you taking lessons from Skulker?"

Adam disappeared and Henry paled. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "He's going to kill you."

Danny snorted. "He can try."

The next moment, Adam sunk his teeth into Danny's neck and he convulsed in surprise.

To the shock of both men, the halfa then elbowed Adam so hard that he left a crater in the wall. Danny stumbled forward and leaned heavily against the wall before falling to his knees and throwing up everything he'd been forced to drink in the last several hours.

Where Adam had bitten him, blood was indeed pouring from the wound. What really surprised them, though, was the bright green ectoplasm that was coming out in equal amounts. After a moment, Danny stopped heaving and put a hand on his neck. He looked almost as surprised as the other two men.

"Well," he said after a moment. "That's new. Never bleed ectoplasm as Fenton before." Then he stood easily and glared at Adam. "Since you've just proven how human you are, I think it's only fair to return the favor before throwing you to the ghosts. I'm goin'ghost!"

Then the twin rings moved over him and he grabbed the vampire by the throat. "I hope you don't mind, I'm going to send you straight to the human proofed cell I saw last month. He'll enjoy the chance to test his new instruments of torture." He opened a portal and threw Adam in before following. The halfa was slightly surprised to find Henry right behind him.

"Here's your cell," Phantom said cheerfully, throwing the man into the cell and closing the door before turning to find the warden. He turned back into Fenton as he led Henry through the jail.

"Sorry about that," Danny said after a moment.

"Sorry for what?" Henry asked, surprised.

Danny shrugged and grabbed his arm, pulling him sharply through the wall. "You don't deserve to be dragged into this. I'll drop you off at your place after I tell Walker that he's got a new inmate." He looked at his new friend and was momentarily surprised by the look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"You just pulled me through a wall."

Danny was confused for a moment before comprehension lit his face and he rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed. "Sorry, I didn't think. I'm in here with my friends so often I forget what it's like for a first-timer in here. Stay here, I'll talk to Walker and we'll leave."

That said, Danny walked straight through the next wall and waved a cheery hello to the grumpy ghost sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing here, punk?" Walker asked.

Danny smiled at his antagonist, happy for the Truce. "I just wanted to let you know that you have a new inmate. He's in the human proof cell."

Walker glared at him and the halfa shrugged. "He bit me. I don't think he's human, but he's not a ghost."

"He bit you," Walker said flatly.

Danny just shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know. I gotta go now, though. It's really late and I need to get some sleep," he said before stepping backwards out of the office.

He found Henry pretty much as he'd left him, though the man was a bit closer to the wall.

"Alright," he said cheerfully, "Now that that's taken care of, what say we go back to the Real World? I've puked all the alcohol up and ghosts can't get drunk anyway, so I'm sober now. Where are you staying?"

Henry just followed him out of Walker's jail in silence.

"If you aren't staying anywhere, then I guess I can take you to my place. Tucker fixed it so there's a lock on this side too. That way, on the very likely chance I end up stuck here, I can open the portal from this side," Danny kept talking, trying to get the poor guy to open up.

"Can't you just do what you did in the alley?" Henry asked.

Danny smiled. "Nope. We've a security system that shoots any portal that opens in our house. I use that on occasion when I need to get away from a fight. The only portal that doesn't get shot is the one in the basement. And we keep that one locked.

"Why was that Adam guy after you anyway?" he asked as he grabbed Henry and flew away from the jail.

Henry was silent.

Danny sighed. "Look," he said. "I just showed you my biggest secret. I can still take you somewhere and erase your memory so I don't have to worry about you blabbing it to the world. Why don't you just tell me what's going on here?"

"Maybe I don't want to end up in a cell with Adam," he said at last.

The halfa snorted. "Yeah, right. I don't judge people based on what they are. I let their actions speak for them. Because of that, I have a few allies here in the GZ. Funny, really. I wouldn't have found them if I thought that all full ghosts were out to get me." He paused. "Wait, I did think that. Anyway, I let them decide what I was first. Best policy, really. A few of them could have kicked my butt."

Henry laughed a little at that, just like Danny meant him to. Danny continued flying and the pair enjoyed a comfortable silence.

They were almost back to Danny's portal when Henry spoke again. "I'm not staying anywhere. Why don't we share a few stories. I understand that Abe is a great historical figure and I'm curious about how you made your friends."

"You mean Abraham Lincoln?" Danny asked, surprised. "Honest Abe? The something President of the US that abolished slavery?"

The vampire grinned. "I taught him a few things about hunting. He used that to win the war."

Danny whistled in appreciation. "Well, looks like we have a long night ahead of us then," he said as he opened the portal that lead to his basement. He set the man down and turned human before going up the stairs. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked as he led the way to the living room.


End file.
